The Greatest Gift Of Life
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Two women, so different yet so similar cultivate a friendship


**I know this isn't Christmassy but who can control when they are inspired.**

**Title is from the Hubert H Humphrey quote '**T**he greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it'**

**For my ladies around the world xx**

* * *

><p>She wasn't stupid. She could tell that the new nun at Nonnatus House, Sister Winifred Shelagh believed her to be called, did not like her. Every time they were in the same room together, though that was not often, only clinic days and the occasional visit to Nonnatus House to speak to the friends she missed, Sister Winifred barely spoke to her or acknowledged her. Whenever they did interact it was very awkward, the nun couldn't look her in the eye and finished up the conversation as soon as possible. She could only assume that Sister Winifred did not approve of her decision to leave the Order to marry Patrick. She understood deep down, the decision she had made was a big one and people who hadn't known her before and during the change may not understand what she went through and how she was better for it. But it still hurt. She had already been judged by enough people, the whole of Poplar had spoken of it constantly for months. Just as it had all began to die down and people began to get to know her as Mrs Turner and accept her decision suddenly there was this new nun who her friends had accepted and trusted. And this new nun was judging her badly.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine Jones had joined the Order nearly two years previously. She had felt the calling and so had abandoned her previous life as a primary school teacher and become Sister Winifred. But she hadn't felt comfortable for a long time. She had completed her postulancy at the Motherhouse, her noviciary at St Joseph's and then become Sister Winifred properly back at the Motherhouse. She had spent a few months there, but she was bored. It was the same day in and day out. Nothing ever happened. But then a nun in East London left the Order for love. It was all the nuns could talk about. Sister Winifred had never met the former Sister Bernadette but found herself fascinated by her. What had led the woman to turn her back on the religious life? She didn't believe it to be just the man, she had heard too many praisings of the woman to believe her to be fickle. She had not thought much of it until months later when a request had come through to the motherhouse for a nun to join Nonnatus House. Like years before Catherine had felt the calling and had volunteered. She had joined them all in their new premises and had soon found friends within the building. But they all spoke softly highly of Sister Bernadette. She wasn't even sure if they knew how often they spoke of her, she had such big shoes to fill, she was taking the place of someone who was so loved. It was daunting. So by the time Sister Winifred met the newly married Shelagh Turner she was more nervous than she been in a very long time. Within minutes she understood why everyone spoke so highly. Mrs Turner was a delightful woman, a hard worker, she seemed to fit in easily with both the nurses and the nuns and she had a smile that could melt the heart of the sternest of people. Speaking of which Sister Winifred was speechless when she saw Sister Evangelina speak so kindly towards the blonde. Already the gruff nun had made her impression on her and Catherine was not too proud to admit she was rather scared of her fellow Sister. But she had come away from the initial meeting with the former nun even more scared. She was, for all intents and purposes, replacing the woman. How on earth was she supposed to manage that? So she kept her head down, avoided the doctors wife as much as possible and kept all conversation brief. The less time Catherine had to acknowledge Sister Winifred being lesser than Sister Bernadette the better. She was only human.<p>

* * *

><p>That all changed one otherwise normal day. Sister Monica Joan had stolen some cake, Trixie had been wittering on about some film star, Jenny had made plans with young Alec. It was a normal day. Until Sister Evangelina started shouting at least.<p>

She'd been clearing up after a long and stressful clinic when some of her hair had fallen out from her cap. She had had both hands full with equipment and had been unable to whisk the red curls back up and Sister Evangelina had not approved. She was sure the nun had probably had a long day, that this anger had been building for hours, that it wasn't just directed at her but that hasn't stopped the fear of death being put in her. She had tried desperately not to let other get to her but the tears began to leak out of the corner of her clamped eyes anyway as Sister Evangelina stormed off. She opened them again as she felt fingers brush against her cheek. She suddenly saw Mrs Turner standing beside her with one hand against the errant lock of hair. Mrs Turner smiled and tucked it back up, producing a Kirby grip from seemingly nowhere and pinning it up secure.

'There you go Sister.' Her eyes twinkled with a knowing mirth.

'Thank you Mrs Turner.' She nodded and turned to leave but the former nun started talking once more.

'I know you are not exactly fond of me but I've been in your position. The cap never quite holds in all of your hair and Sister Evangelina always chooses the worst moments to pounce. Here I'll help you.' Shelagh grinned knowingly taking one of the boxes from the nun.

'You think I don't like you?' She frowned.

'Of course. It's alright, I know the decision I made is shocking and many people can't understand or accept it. I don't blame you for wanting to avoid me and spend as little time as possible talking to me.'

'No, it's not that. Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact.'

'I don't understand.' Mrs Turner frowned. 'Let's get rid of these boxes then we are due a talk you and I, unless you are due somewhere else? We'll have a cup of tea at my house? Timothy is at his friend's this afternoon so we'll have some privacy. I'm sure I can help you tame our dear Sister Evangelina.'

'That sounds lovely. Thank you.'

* * *

><p>'You have a lovely home.'<p>

'Thank you. I can't really take any credit. Marie, that's Doctor Turner's late wife, did such wonders. All I've done is stop the flat smelling quite so strongly of fish and chips. You should have seen the state of the two of them and this place before I got involved.'

'Nevertheless it is lovely. Quite the life you've made for yourself.'

'Indeed. I've never been so happy.' There was a tense silence, neither quite sure how to begin the conversation. Sister Winifred took the plunge first.

'I really don't dislike you. Certainly not because of the decision you made to leave the Order.'

'Thank you. But why-?' Shelagh frowned confused. Sister Winifred sighed before smiling at the blonde sat opposite her.

'Do you have any idea how loved you are in this community? In Poplar _and_ in Chichester. You could probably kill someone and everyone would just pass it off as a lovable action. It's... rather intimidating following after that. You left big shoes to fill. I know it's selfish of me, but I try to avoid being reminded of that.' She admitted, hanging her head in shame. She hoped the other nuns found out about her selfishness.

'You're telling me the reason you avoid me, the reason you can barely look at me...is because you are...jealous of me?' Shelagh said stunned.

'Jealousy is such a harsh word.'

'You think you don't measure up to me? That everyone is judging you against who I used to be?'

'Indeed.'

'Preposterous. Nobody wants you to be me Mark II. I caused enough ruckus on my own.' Shelagh chuckled once she'd wrapped her head around the idea. Someone was jealous of her! Little old her! 'Poplar doesn't need two of me. I am sure that nobody is judging you against Sister Bernadette.'

'But I replaced you.'

'Not to sound pompous but you can't and you haven't. I had my place in Nonnatus House and the Order. I had my own way of living, of interacting with everyone. And you have yours. We are different people you and I. Yes we share the same three Sisters, for they will always be so to me. They love you for you, as Sister Winifred, as the woman who is so good with the children, as the woman who fits in so perfectly with them in her own niche.'

'You think so?'

'I know so. Sister Julienne was telling me just last week how well you'd settled in. She's very fond of you.'

'You two are very close? I heard the nurses talk about the two of you, they said you were like a mother and daughter.'

'I suppose we were. She was the first person I would go to with good news, she was the one I wanted to make proud, she was the one who, once I let her, helped me come to terms with this new path I was being led down. Our relationship suffered somewhat after I left the Order but we're making our way back to how we were. Sister Evangelina, on the other hand, may never truly forgive me for what I've done. She cried at the wedding but other than that she's barely done anything but sulk. Bless her.' Shelagh rolled her eyes. It had been touching, not to mention extremely shocking, when she had seen her Sister wipe away tears from her face after the newly married couple had turned to face their family. Since then Sister Evangelina had been polite, but not overly warm, towards her. There were moments when it would seem like things were getting back to normal - as they had investigated the community centre as a new base the nun had given her a look that filled her with confidence until she'd seen the eyes that had met her flicker down to her clothes and then to the ring on her finger. The smile had dropped and Shelagh's heart had sunk. But she

'That doesn't bother you?'

'Not overly. It does hurt sometimes but...I love her. I know she loves me. This is just her way if showing it. She's never been overly demonstrative the entire 11 years I've known her. We'll find our way back to each other. She just needs time.'

'So long? You must have entered the order when you were extremely young.' Sister Winifred furrowed her brows. She couldn't imagine making such a life-defining choice at so young an age.

'I was 21.'

'You're 32? I thought you were in your late 20s.'

'No, thank goodness. I'm not sure Dr Turner could live with himself if our age gap were any larger. Silly man.' Shelagh rolled her eyes.

'It's never bothered you? The age gap?'

'Honestly the nun thing was more of an issue.' They giggled. 'Once that was out of the way we couldn't give two shakes about anything else.'

'I can imagine. I may not have known you back then, but I know you made the right choice. So believe me, I am not judging you.' Sister Winifred leant forwards and took Shelagh's hands in her own. The blonde squeezed them grinning.

'You just did. '

'True. I'm not judging you badly. I like you Mrs Turner. I can see why everyone else sings your praises.'

'Thank you. I like you too Sister Winifred. But please, call me Shelagh.'

'Thank you... Shelagh. Now I believe you said something about helping tame Sister Evangelina?' The nun cocked an eyebrow at her new friend.

'Ah yes. I'll make us another cup of tea and then I'll introduce you to the Nonnatun Nun cheat sheet I've mentally compiled over the years.'

'I like the sound of that.'

* * *

><p><strong>I have long been fascinated by these two. The two of them have such potential, it's such a unique position they are in and it would have been interesting to investigate it on screen. As it is they barely share two words the entire season. <strong>

**Reviews appreciated xxx**


End file.
